For the Love of Leilani
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: After touching the Force Tree on Yavin 4, Angeles has a dream about a little girl being abused. She is shocked to find out the girl is real, and makes a decision that surprises even herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my last short story about Senator Angeles Dollslayer :(**

"Please come home," Poe said to his wife. "Something happened on base. I can't tell you what, but I'm devastated."

Angeles heard the pain in her husband's voice. This was unusual, for him to ask her to come home early from a trip.

"Ok, honey," she replied. "I just want to make a quick stop on Yavin 4. Then I will have the ship jump to lightspeed to get back home."

"Thank you. I hope I can tell you everything by the time you get home."

They disconnected the call. Angeles sighed. She and Poe were ready a year ago to start the process of adopting a child. Then evil rose back up in the galaxy in the form of Supreme Leader Snoke. Angeles had been visiting the Outer Rim Territories, and she saw firsthand the tyrant's oppressive ways. When she got back to Coruscant, she would be bringing a vote to declare war on him.

She knew Poe knew more details about Snoke'a operations, but he could not tell her. She wished he could, it would help her to get a vote for war passed.

She pushed Snoke to the back of her mind, as her ship landed on Yavin 4. This was where they had their honeymoon. She smiled fondly at the memories, and wished for those happier times back.

"So much for peace lasting in my lifetime," Angeles muttered to herself, as she quickly checked up on Poe's childhood home. She and her security detail approached the Force Tree. The tree had grown from a sampling taken from the Great Tree at Coruscant, where the Jedi Temple once stood.

She and Poe were here last year on a second honeymoon, since they came close to divorcing. Neither time was Angeles compelled to go near the tree. But now, she felt like she was being drawn to it. She walked over and touched the tree.

Her hands were not there long before she was thrown backwards. Security surrounded her immediately. One guard even proceeded to aim his blaster at the tree.

"No! Don't shoot!" Angeles cried out. The guard put his blaster away.

"Are you all right?" another security guard asked her.

"Yes," Angeles replied. They helped her to her feet.

"I think we should all rest before we fly back to Naboo," she added, trying to figure out what happened.

As instructed, the security detail rested before the trip back home. Angeles curled up in a bed and soon fell fast asleep.

She entered a dream, when she heard someone crying. She walked in the direction it was coming from, and was surprised to see a little girl. She had curly blond hair. The girl was sitting on the ground, knees bent.

Angeles came closer, and the little girl looked up at her. The girl had beautiful hazel eyes.

"Help me," the little girl pleaded. Angeles knelt down so that she would not tower over the child, who was now sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Angeles asked. The girl looked up and said,

"My brother died, and I'm all alone!" The girl closed her eyes and cried. Angeles gently laid her hand on the girl's back. Suddenly, the child jerked away from her.

"It's okay," Angeles reassured her. "I am not going to hurt you."

"Don't touch me there, it hurts," the girl confessed, her sad eyes staring up at Angeles.

"When does it hurt?"

"it hurts after Roxy punishes me."

"Roxy? Is she your mother?"

"Foster mother. My parents died when I was young, and my brother and I were split up. He was going to come get back, but..."

The little girl's lips quivered as she said,

"Someone murdered him."

"How does this little girl know this?" Angeles thought to herself. To the girl, she asked,

"How does Roxy punish you?"

The child did not want to answer the question. Angeles has her suspicions, but she needed proof.

"I can't say anything," the girl finally whispered.

"She threatened you, didn't see?" Angeles asked, doing her best not to show her anger against the foster mother. The little girl nodded her head.

"I don't want to die.." she moaned fearfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is my last short story about Senator Angeles Dollslayer :(**

"You are not going to die," Angeles vowed. Then she had a thought. It hurt when she touched the girls' back.

"You are not allowed to tell. But did she say anything about showing?"

The child lifted up her head and shook it in the negative. Angeles softly told her,

"Take off your shirt, sweetheart."

The girl took off her shirt. Angeles looked at her back. She did her best not to gasp. The girl's back was covered with whip marks and bruises. There were also bruises on her arms.

"Put your shirt back on," Angeles gently said. The girl put the shirt back on.

"I have to go," the child said nervously. "Roxy is coming! Please help me!"

"How can I help you? I don't know who or where you are!" Angeles exclaimed, as she saw the little girl fade away.

"My name is Leilani," the child cried out, before Angels woke abruptly from the dream. She looked around, and saw no evidence of what she had dreamt about.

"It's time to go back to Naboo," she told her security about an hour later. They boarded the ship and jumped into lightspeed to get back home.

They were entering Naboo's airspace when she received a call from Poe.

"Hi, honey. I'm almost home," Angeles said.

"That's great. I need you to come to the base tomorrow at 1400 hours," Poe replied, with a serious tone in his voice.

"Why? Poe, what's wrong?"

"We suspect child abuse occurred to one of the relatives of one of our privates. I cannot give any more details, but you will know the whole story once you get here."

"Ok." There was a momentary pause. The Angeles was surprised when Poe suddenly said,

"Angeles, I want us to adopt the child." Her eyes widened.

"I think we need to discuss this when we see each other," she responded back. They disconnected the call.

"How strange," Angeles thought to herself. It wasn't like Poe to jump at making a life changing decision without major thought.

Whatever the situation was at the base, it cause Poe to stay there instead of home. It gave Angeles time to think about the dream she had with the little girl. She tried desperately to think about other things, but the child kept popping into her mind.

The next day was very hot in Naboo. Angeles wore a teal sundress, and put her hair in a bun. She made it to the base five minutes before 2pm, and was escorted to a conference room.

"Good afternoon, Senator Dollslayer," the chief of police said. He had a couple of officers with him.

"Good afternoon," Angeles replied. "I assume you are here for the same reason I am here?"

"Yes. We hope to have either the foster mother or the child confess about the abuse. We have a letter in our possession, alluding to the alleged abuse. But we need more evidence to arrest the foster mother."

"What does the letter say?"

"We cannot say, Senator."

"Understood."

The chief of police turned on the TV screen. The picture showed another conference room, where Poe and Rex Razerblast were sitting at a table.

It was 1400 hours, and Angeles saw her nephew, Commander Caleb Syndulla walk in. It was almost hard to believe that he was twenty three and no longer the little six year boy she met years ago.

Behind Caleb was an older woman, with black grayish hair and cold eyes. She looked like a mean person, ready to fight anyone.

Then Angeles gasped. Following the woman was a little girl. She had curly blond hair and hazel eyes. She kept her head down as she next to the woman.

"It's her," Angeles thought to herself. "It's the girl from my dream. She's real!"


	3. Chapter 3

Angeles was excited at first, but then was somber. Everything was true about the dream, including the girl being abused.

Further confirmation that the girl from her dream was real occurred when Poe said to the child,

"I am sorry for the loss of your brother, Leilani."

Angeles tried not to cry as she saw the men speak to Roxy Gravedigger, the foster mother. Angeles wondered angrily how anyone could abuse a child like that. The poor girl was all covered up, most likely to hide the bruises.

The tension was great in the room, because Roxy did not want to be separated from Leilani. But to the little girl's credit, she insisted on saying goodbye to her brother. Angeles saw Caleb escort Leilani out of the room.

"Please show him your bruises," Angeles thought to herself. She wanted to go to Leilani, but she couldn't. She and the other officers watched as Poe and Rex spoke with Roxy.

It seemed like an eternity passed before the phone rang in the room she was in.

"Hello?" the chief of police said to the person on the other line. "You have pictures... Good...Will you testify...Excellent. Thank you, Doctor. I will be in touch."

To Angeles, he said,

"That was Dr. Healingstone. He just examined Leilani Puritan. She has whip marks and bruises on her back, and bruising on her arms. He took pictures and is willing to testify in court."

"Come. We need to arrest Roxy Gravedigger for child abuse. Senator. Leilani is now in your custody," the officer added, before the police left the room.

Angeles sat down in a chair and cried. Leilani was safe. Never would she be beaten again. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there," Poe said to his wife. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't get easier, even after years of rescuing kids," he added, as he sat next to Angeles.

"No, it doesn't," Angeles replied. She looked at her husband and asked what happened.

"Her brother was one of my squadron privates," Poe explained. "The boy was a troublemaker. Unfortunately, he dealt with a bigger troublemaker, and paid for it with his life."

"Who was the troublemaker?"

"I can't officially tell you, since we are still investigating the matter internally. But let's just say it is someone you have heard about."

Angeles nodded her head. She was pretty certain that the bigger troublemaker was Supreme Leader Snoke.

"The poor girl! She's been through so much, at such a young age," Angeles exclaimed.

"Now she is safe, and in your custody," Poe reminded her, as he took her hand into his. "Honey..."

"Save your breath, Poe." He frowned at first, before he heard Angeles say,

"She's going to come home with us." When she said that, Poe embraced her tightly. Angeles could not help but cry.

After a while, he broke the embrace and admitted,

"I'm surprised but overjoyed to her you say that."

"Poe, we are meant to be her parents," Angeles stated with conviction. "I touched the Force Tree on Yavin 4, and later that day, I had a dream. I saw her. I saw our daughter!"

After Angeles said this, she cried again. But this time, there were happy tears. Poe gently wiped them away.

"I need to call a lawyer to get the paperwork for adoption," she added, after she calmed down.

"Ok. I am going to check up on Leilani. When you are done, come to the infirmary. so that we can spend time with our daughter."

Poe gave Angeles a quick kiss before leaving the room. She smiled. Even thought Leilani was not biologically theirs, she knew in her heart the girl belonged with her and Poe.

She left a message for her brother Ben. As she headed to the infirmary, Angeles said to herself,

"I love you, Leilani. Your father and I will do our best to make sure you have the best life possible. Just like my parents did for me." She entered the infirmary to go see her husband and her daughter.

 **Author's note: Six year old Leilani Hannah Puritan is Force Sensitive, in case anyone was wondering :)**


End file.
